An OLED display apparatus is a display screen made of organic electroluminescent diode, which has good self-luminous performance and display performance, and is considered as an emerging application technology of a next generation of a flat panel display.
The OLED display apparatus mainly comprises a display control circuit and an OLED display substrate. The display control circuit outputs a scanning signal and a data signal which match each other, to drive different pixels in the OLED display substrate by using the scanning signal and the data signal which match each other, thereby realizing screen display of the OLED display apparatus.